


chapter4物吉贞宗

by Junruxiyan



Category: SM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junruxiyan/pseuds/Junruxiyan





	chapter4物吉贞宗

chapter4  
玄衣的本丸一向是十分安静的，早上醒来只能听见几声清脆的鸟叫声。  
男人坐起身，上下眼皮黏在一起，很艰难地睁开，又迅速合上了。  
“主公大人，该起床吃饭了哦……”  
凶猛的灵力压抑得门外的付丧神呼吸一窒，但他只能咬紧了牙根，保持着端正的跪姿，忍受着灵魂被踩在地上的窒息感。  
突然的失力让付丧神晃荡了一下，才长舒一口气——众所周知，主人的起床气……但这大概是他们能见到的玄衣最有人情味的一面了吧。  
“早上好，主公大人，今天也会是幸运的一天哦！”奶金发色的胁差扬着金灿灿的笑脸，十分乖巧地跪坐在门口。  
玄衣眼神还有点迷离，半睁半眯着，头发散乱，他倚在门上，单手抄在浴衣里，叼着没有点燃的烟，墨瞳迟缓地下移，看着元气满满的物吉贞宗。  
他捏了捏眉心，“早。”  
玄衣的内务不会让付丧神操劳，灵力一转就给收拾好了，大概被知道如此糟蹋灵力会引起人神共愤吧，但这和玄衣没多大关系。物吉贞宗拉好门窗便哒哒哒地跟上玄衣的脚步。  
审神者腿长，胁差要迈两步才能跟上他的一步，他跟在审神者斜后方，紧赶慢赶踩着审神者的步伐，只和男人相差一步的距离。  
清晨脑子总是比较迟钝，玄衣终于发现了脚步声比他的频率快了很多，才放慢步子。  
正乐此不疲地踩步子的物吉贞宗一不小心撞到了玄衣的手臂。  
“抱歉，主公大人，怎么了吗？”  
玄衣没有说话，看他一眼便继续走着。  
物吉贞宗愣了一下，快走两步和审神者并排，确信他是为了配合自己，每一步走得很慢，一点甜蜜涓涓地流在心尖，他悄咪咪地拉上男人的指尖，见没有反应，才大胆地把自己的手放入男人的手心里。此时多么希望走廊能够长一点，再长一点，今天也会幸运吧。

出门工作，回来时玄衣去冲了个澡，还未沾脚，就耳尖地听见压抑的呜咽声。  
要说付丧神们发情，有一些是经他调教过后好了很多，不会再时时刻刻欲求不满，偶尔的淫欲发作比较稳定的，还有几振是来本丸不久，调教没有完成，会不定时地发作，因此他习惯把新刀放得近一点，以便他们随时能自己过来。以前有刀欲求不满抓着什么就往自己后面塞，他赶到的时候差点没把自己玩儿坏的事情也不是没有过。  
物吉贞宗虽然来得不是很晚，发作期也一直比较稳定，让他一不小心就忘记了这振付丧神遭受的身体折磨并不是那么容易控制。  
只见青年体型的付丧神已经脱下了他白净整齐的出阵服，还十分整齐地叠在一边，此时他陷在被褥里，白皙的腿上还有出阵时划到的轻伤没来得及处理，他将被子夹在腿间，蒙着脸，姿势十分诡异又淫乱，手指正抠着自己的腿根，那里几乎整片泛红，明显是被自己抓挠出来的。  
玄衣走过去，弯腰直接把刃的被子掀开，突如其来的冷风让付丧神抖了一下，条件反射地紧抓着被子，他就像是树袋熊一样抱着被子然后被拎了起来。  
被人抱入怀里，男人一手拖着他的屁股，另一只手覆在胁差纤细的手上，一根一根把他手指掰开，抽走他恋恋不舍的被褥。  
“呜！”像是被抢了存粮的仓鼠，物吉贞宗在玄衣的颈肩蹭动，发出呜咽声，被一只大手按在头顶顺了两下毛，才抬脸露出水汪汪的金眸，看到是审神者淡漠的脸，立刻一哽，僵着身子不敢动了。  
“主……主公大人……”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“嗯……刚刚……”  
玄衣看着他不说话。  
被看得发毛，付丧神瑟缩了一下，“刚才在暗丸的时候……”  
他是不会说是被审神者挥刀的样子帅到腿软的，不然以后不带他出阵了怎么办。  
玄衣沉默了一下，“……抱歉。”抱着付丧神往房间里走。  
“欸？”物吉贞宗抓着男人的衣襟，脑子里转了好几圈才反应过来审神者以为他是看到那些暗堕的付丧神想起了以前的自己……总之这是个天大的误会，但他也不准备解释，“啊，没事的主公大人……”  
被放到软榻上，不知哪里来的害羞情结，物吉贞宗用手捂在胯间。一双珀色的眼眸亮亮地，又不时眨动躲闪，望着匐在他身上的审神者。  
玄衣打量了他一会儿，最终什么也没干，起身俯视他的目光就像在看待宰的羔羊。  
“想喝什么？”玄衣淡淡地问到。  
一听这话物吉贞宗就浑身一颤，只觉得空气燥热，后穴紧张地大口呼吸着，蠕动着摩擦在一起，肠液口水一样流出，润湿了他自己抠在那里的指尖。  
物吉贞宗最开始被改造的是厕奴方向，但这也是玄衣的底线，可谓是经历了漫长的折磨，在胁差的身体不会对尿液产生兴奋之前玄衣就没有触碰过他。  
但改造药物是深入骨髓的，就好像一个从小时候养到大的习惯，除非抽筋换骨是改不掉的，玄衣也只能选择最稳妥的办法，让物吉贞宗的兴奋点从“尿液”转换到“液体”这个大概念。  
物吉贞宗想说主公大人的精液，但那显然不够划算。他偏了偏头，柔软的发丝也随着乱翘，柔和俊逸的眉眼弯起，在洁白的被褥里躺着像是王子一样优雅，又有点俏皮地伸出嫩舌舔在嘴角，修长的腿蹬了蹬，圆润可爱的脚尖若有若无地勾引着男人，“咖啡牛奶。”  
玄衣瞥了一眼他的几案，洗澡之前付丧神放上的一杯牛奶还冒着热气。  
奶金发色的付丧神渐渐地被那双墨黑的眼眸吸引住，里面懒散的意味让他不由小抽了口气——今天恐怕不会被轻易放过了。

“呜主公大人……太多了……呜——”浅金色的眼眸氤氲着雾气，眼角的泪珠抗拒着更多的侵犯。  
玄衣挽起宽大的袖子，亲自研磨着一颗颗的咖啡豆。  
大手将胁差肉感十足的腰肢握住，抬高。物吉贞宗被命令张开了腿，他完全暴露在了玄衣身下。  
深褐色与乳白色的液体被搅动出一圈圈的螺纹，被玄衣倒进砂制的小茶壶中，再从壶嘴缓缓地流入付丧神下身粉嫩的穴口。  
温度稍高的液体流动着给肉壁带来别样的快感，物吉贞宗只能用力箍住自己的大腿，不让它们合拢，小心翼翼地动着括约肌，内壁一步步地退让，给液体让出更多的空间，结果只是被迫地吞入越来越多。  
液体在体内流动的感觉格外异样，仿佛将他整个刃淹没了，从下体钻进他的体内，越来越深……好像涌入了前所未有的深度。  
付丧神绷紧了脚尖，白皙的腿被自己禁锢，颤抖着想要并住——“主公……不要了——不行了，太多了啊……”下腹沉甸甸的饱胀感令他痛苦地扬起头，如搁浅的鱼艰难地喘着气，却不知要如何逃离这从四面八方涌来的快感。  
“主公……”物吉贞宗呜咽着呢喃着就这几个音节，双眼迷蒙地望向眼神淡漠的审神者。  
玄衣抬高了手腕，看着浅咖色的液体涓涓地牵出细线，最后完全没入付丧神的后穴中——这是他装的第二壶，知道付丧神已经再也撑不下了，便不再继续。  
指尖轻抚着紧合在一起的软嫩的肉，玄衣稍微用了点力试图拨开，就引来付丧神的嘤咛，面色潮红的胁差抿着唇，金黄的眸子含着泪，委屈地望着他。  
玄衣眯了眯眼睛，松了劲，指尖刮掉溢出的一滴咖啡牛奶，抹在物吉贞宗咬得红润的唇上。  
物吉贞宗整个刃仿佛都是奶金色的，连睫毛也是极浅的颜色，眨动间挂上了几颗泪水。他白皙的肌肤透着红润，匀称柔软又有弹性，总是让他揉捏起来爱不释手——  
被灌满的小胁差小腹似乎圆乎乎的，玄衣将手覆在上面，轻轻地按了按。  
“不要！主公……呜……会忍不住……”物吉贞宗喘着黏腻的气，明明满肚子的流体让他有种难受的排泄感，却正是这样的不适刺激着神经，仿佛全身的细胞都兴奋得颤抖，心跳声扑通扑通砸在耳边，他竭尽了全力去抑制自己蠕动的括约肌和想要喷薄的欲望。  
玄衣不知被拨动了哪根神经，倒是突然来了兴致，欺身覆在付丧神的身上，压着他的大腿完全贴在自己身上。  
沾满唾液的舌苔直接牵着银丝覆上物吉贞宗的脸颊，在他的红晕上轻轻地吹气，不知是不是试图给浑身燥热的付丧神降温，总之是让他颤抖得更厉害了，细白的胳膊环住审神者的脖子，轻轻地咬住下唇试图咽下自己羞耻的呻吟——却无法反抗审神者轻咬他的脸颊，像是在啃咬苹果，玄衣没有多使劲，却也没有留力，齿尖与肌肤相触的痒意让付丧神腿软，又不由渴望着更多，黏腻的呻吟堵在喉头，物吉贞宗喘着气，勾着玄衣的脖子把自己与审神者贴得更紧了些。  
玄衣已经从脸颊转战到了那通红的耳朵，物吉贞宗的耳尖格外敏感，轻轻一咬便引得身下的付丧神身躯崩成了一张弓，环在他脖子上的手臂力道加紧，粉嫩的肉茎胀得发红，从铃口吐出些白沫。  
“呜，主公，这里不行……不行……”物吉贞宗近乎哀求地水汪着一双眼，颤抖得咬不住牙冠，向审神者讨着饶。  
看他实在难受，玄衣放过了耳朵，唇瓣下移，啃噬起付丧神羊脂玉般无瑕的躯体，从下巴划到喉结，到锁骨，再到胸前粉粉的茱萸……  
“啊哈……”  
付丧神的注意力完全被要被男人吞噬的窒息的快感牵扯，玄衣的手抓着付丧神精致小巧的脚踝，揉捏着他肌肉稍显了形状的小腿，大腿，到腿根，避开了即将触碰到了会阴，手掌上移，覆上微鼓的小腹，画着圈轻轻地揉弄。  
“唔！”物吉贞宗惊醒般突然睁大了眼，挂在眼角的泪珠也随着眨动滚落，润湿了被褥，随着男人微凉的指尖触碰在他高热的身体上，物吉贞宗只觉得自己发烧了一样全身滚烫，烧得他思维混乱，神志不清，腹胀感和排泄感充斥着大脑，更别说那微凉的大手让他无法再掌控自己的身体……  
咖啡和牛奶没有混合均匀的浅色液体失禁般喷薄而出，付丧神涨红的前端也随之射出粘稠的乳白色液体。  
玄衣及时地起开了身，墨黑的眼眸里映着瘫软的付丧神。  
奶金色的发丝凌乱地黏在混了汗水和津液的脸上，物吉贞宗眼眸涣散，咬着的唇颤抖着喘气，身体上印满了红痕，他支撑不住的双腿放下，白皙的脚踩到了自己下体流出的液体，身子一颤，轻轻地抽了一口气，望着他的审神者。  
玄衣走向几案，把剩下的咖啡端起来，朝物吉贞宗摇了摇，“九分半。”  
小半罐的咖啡晃荡出好听的声响。  
物吉贞宗却是条件反射地咽了口口水。他的眼神难掩失望，长长的浅色睫毛敛下，撒下一点细碎的阴影。  
说好的十分钟……  
玄衣没有管他有点气鼓的可爱样子，单手把付丧神捞了起来，“站好。”  
腿软的物吉贞宗哪里站得稳，玄衣一松力，就一个趔趄扑到了身上。  
“……”  
墨色的眸子冷漠地看着抬起头眼泪汪汪试图逃过这劫的付丧神。  
大手掩住了那双浅金色的承载了宝石的眼眸，另一只端着咖啡的手腕翻转，液体流下，从付丧神呆滞中微启的唇瓣滚下，流过扬起的下巴，到纤细的脖颈，咖色的线分成了几


End file.
